


Steeds gek

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Horror
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew kon zien het uit de hoek van zijn oog weer. Het zou gek klinken voor iemand anders, maar als het was verbeelding... ze waren te vaak gebeurd voor hem om het nog eens korting. Het was een man, vergelijkbaar met hem in uiterlijk en de meeste van de tijd keek hij net als hem, tenzij Mathew keek te snel en zag een iets andere reflectie staren terug.





	Steeds gek

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ik ben gewoon lesgeven mezelf Nederlands. Ik leerde mijn eerste taal, Engels, eerst door te lezen voordat ik kon Speak...so ik probeer dat uit met andere talen die ik wil leren als het proberen om te leren om eerst te spreken is veel moeilijker voor mij om te leren.

Mathew kon zien het uit de hoek van zijn oog weer. Het zou gek klinken voor iemand anders, maar als het was verbeelding... ze waren te vaak gebeurd voor hem om het nog eens korting.

Voor maanden nu, zou hij zweren op de magie die hem levend gehouden en gebonden aan de continent van Canada dat zijn reflectie en schaduw waren vreemd bewegen... niet in de tijd met hem en wat hij deed, en hij kon het niet uitleggen alleen met licht speelt of dergelijke.

Er was ook de zaak die soms zijn reflectie niet lijken op hem, hetzij. Hij zou opzoeken in het holst van de nacht op een Midnight Loo lopen, en het gezicht terug te kijken zou niet heel zijn. Het zou sluiten, maar anders. Meer badass en nors in plaats van zacht en zoet. Dan zou hij knipperen en de man met veel langer en donkerder haar dan zijn zou verdwijnen en het zou zijn eigen geschokt gezicht terug te kijken.

Hij had niemand verteld over de visioenen of wat ze ook waren. Immers, wat zou hij zeggen? Hey guys... dus ik denk dat ik gek en soms mijn schaduw beweegt weg en is niet aangesloten op mijn voeten of mij op alle en mijn reflectie ziet eruit als een andere persoon en...

... Dat zou niet goed gaan.

Misschien iets mis was met zijn hersenen?

Of, wat als de magie dat maakte hem een natie was ter vervanging van hem? Kan de magie te zien in de toekomst en zie iets? Maar wat zou dat zijn? Hem sterven en deze nieuwe niet helemaal hem nemen van zijn plaats? Nou, de Vargas broers deden uitzien als hun opa...

Was dit misschien hinten dat hij snel zou sterven en deze nieuwe look kon hij soms zien was wie zou hem vervangen? Zijn zoon of kleinzoon of wat dan ook de oudere Naties die wisten meer van natie zaken zou noemen het-de hem in de spiegel toen ze hem ontmoetten?

Misschien was hij gek alleen maar om dit soort gedachten denken.

"Wie ben jij? " zijn Beer, Kumajiro, vroeg en Mathew gaf hem een ongemakkelijke glimlach, en vastbesloten om eventuele bezwaren achter hem... Opnieuw. Het zou niet doen om te stilstaan bij deze zaken en eigenlijk zelf gek te maken.

Hij wilde niet een gekke persoon te zijn, na alles.


End file.
